leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mathetesalexandrou/Basilis, the Mechanonecromancer
|date = |IP = 3150 |RP = 9001 |health = 50 |attack = 20 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 365 (+95) |mana = 276 (+54) |damage = 46 (+3.5) |range = 550 |armor = 12 (+3.25) |magicresist = 30 (+1) |attackspeed = .625 (+2%) |healthregen = 6.5 (+.75) |manaregen = 6 (+.7) |speed = 370 }} Basilis, the Mechanonecromancer is a custom champion in League of Legends. Foreword Basilis's gameplay mechanics was largely derived from my love of the Warcraft 3 Spell the Spellbook, which allows the unit access to multiple abilities. As such, Basilis's 3 basic abilities take on that mechanic, being superabilities for the subabilities, and hence using a superability replaces the other basic ability buttons with the subabilities associated with the ability in question. Each superability has 3 subabilities. Abilities Basilis forages for parts, gaining a part every Basilis may have up to machine parts, and machine parts slow Basilis down by a flat amount of per stack. Killing a minion or monster with autoattack or single-target ability grants Basilis 1 machine part, while killing an enemy champion or epic monsters via Basilis's source of damage grants Basilis 2 parts. This acquisition is affected by cooldown reduction. }} Skill Summary: A resource-based passive, it basically works in a manner similar (but generally superior) to Nunu's passive. However, maintaining a large number of stacks will slow Basilis down, and a full-stack Basilis without boots has the slowest speed, having only 310 to work with. To the other end, Basilis without parts grant her the highest base movement speed in game, making it very easy for a low-stack Basilis to kite especially with a . This is also the reason for the very high initial speed: this rewards aggressive play after the initial salvo of abilities, and given the high base speed, percentage bonuses such as grants Basilis a bigger bonus, which includes kiting. Therefore this passive sets Basilis aside from the more traditional mages, allowing Basilis to maintain distance until the cooldowns return and hit key targets. Technical Information: Basilis gains parts from killing enemies: Basilis gains parts from minions only if Basilis kills it with an AA or a single-target ability, unless Basilis is in the Necropolis, in which any source of damage (from anyone) will replenish Basilis's machine parts. Ability = Basilis's arm is not only a prosthetic, but also a miniature manufacturing plant that manufactures small parts for Basilis's grand designs. Activating this ability allows Basilis to cast either Homing Zapper Drone, Ballistic Bomber, or the Shield Drone within 6 seconds. There are local cooldowns associated with these abilities. |leveling = }} Basilis launches a field-built zapping probe built fresh from her mechanical arm, dealing magic damage, silencing for .5 seconds, and stealing AD and AP for 3 seconds. Basilis will 1 machine part in lieu of using her mana if available. If Basilis used a machine part to pay for the ability, she may reactivate the ability using another machine part to recast the ability within a 5 second time frame. If targeting the same champion with both abilities, the debuffs stack, but the second debuff operates only on a 60% strength. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= 80 |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} Basilis launches a field-built rocket built fresh from her mechanical arm, dealing magic damage. Basilis will use 2 machine part in lieu of using her mana if the stacks are available. If Basilis used a machine part to pay for the ability, she may reactivate the ability using another machine part to recast the ability within a 3 second time frame. |leveling = 225 |cooldown= |cost= 80 |costtype= mana |range= 900 }} Basilis launches a field-built drone built fresh from her mechanical arm onto an ally, granting it a shield for 5 seconds. Basilis may use 2 machine part in lieu of using her mana. If Basilis used a machine part to pay for the ability, the shield also propagates a field that slows and deals magic damage for the same duration. |leveling = |cooldown= 10 |cost= 80 |costtype= mana |range= 750 }} }} |-| Summary and Technical Information = and proc . Same can be said of Machine Command. Also, each subabilities have separate cooldowns, similar to Jayce whose hammer form and cannon form abilities have separate cooldowns. To sum it up, assume you have cast Ballistic Bomber (ability level 5) twice, which sets the cooldowns. After 4 seconds (or less depending on CDR), you can cast Machine Arm again, although Ballistic Bomber would still be on 4 second cooldown because its innate cooldown is 8 seconds. Homing Zapper Drone, Ballistic Bomber and the Augmented Shield Drone damage aura will damage , and the silence in Homing Zapper Drone and the slow on the damage aura on Shield Drone are both negated. Homing Zapper Drone and Ballistic Bomber will pop spell shield, while the Augmented Shield Drone's damage aura will not. Like the standard rule, Homing Zapper Drone will proc Rylai's with full strength, while Ballistic Bomber and Augmented Shield Drone's damage aura will proc it at diminished strength. }} Ability = Basilis has a network of robotic necropoleis, and with delivery drones, Basilis has a good system of supply. Activating this ability allows Basilis to cast either Force Field Drone, Dive Missile, or the Scanner Turret within 6 seconds. There are local cooldowns associated with these abilities. |leveling = }} Basilis calls for a field-emitting drone that lands after 1 second, which moves from a starting location to a targeted position, staying for 4 more seconds once at the location. The field slows enemies inside the shield and slows their attack speed. Basilis may cast the ability with 4 machine parts in lieu of using mana. Doing so grants the force field the ability to reduce the damage taken by allies inside the field from sources outside it, as well as stunning enemies that stayed in the field for 2.5 seconds for 1.5 second's worth of stun. This stun cannot be procced again for 2 seconds. |leveling= 400 800 |cooldown= |cost= 175 |costtype= mana |range= 1200 }} Basilis calls for a missile that goes through a trajectory similar to say Fractional Orbital Bombardment. The missile can be guided by recasting the ability, although the missile will land in 2 seconds after the ability was first initially cast. Basilis will spend 2 machine parts to augment the ability if available, and it reduces the global cooldown of Machine Command by half, while reducing the cooldown of Dive Missile by 4 seconds (after percentage cooldown reduction is taken into account). Basilis also gains vision of the area in which the Dive Missile is cast. |leveling= 300 |cooldown= |cost= 90 |costtype= mana |range= 1200 }} Basilis calls for a small turret. This turret lands 1 seconds after the cast, and the turret spits out fire in a line dealing magic damage to those caught. The turret lasts for 4 seconds, and the ability can be recast to turn the turret. This ability will be augmented with 1 part if available, which increases the duration of the turret to 5 seconds. |leveling= 650 775 |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype= mana |range= 1000 }} }} |-| Summary and Technical Information = , Force Field Drone has these advantages: *Duration: Viktor's Gravity Field lasts a flat amount of 4.25 seconds. Basilis's Drone lasts the (distance traveled / 160) seconds + 4 more seconds. Hence having a distance of 40 will in fact make it last the same duration as Gravity Field. It can last up to 9 seconds, more than twice that of Viktor's ability. *Damage Reduction: The Augmented ability also reduces damage of allies inside the field from sources outside the field, meaning at higher levels augmented version of the skill makes for a good protection against poking. Basilis's field also slows attack speed. Viktor's Gravity Field does not. *Range: It has a huge initial range of 1200, so including its field radius it has an effective initial range of 1600. Combine this with its movement component, and it can reach targets up to 2400 units away. However, Viktor's ability beats this ability in these ways: *Cooldown: Even at max level, Basilis's Force Field Drone has a cooldown of 18 seconds. This is in contrast to Viktor's ability, which has a cooldown of 17 seconds at 1 point. *Secondary Resource: Viktor can always reliably use the ability counting on the slow and if against a dedicated enemy, a stun. However, Basilis requires the usage of machine parts to draw both the damage reduction and the stun. *Lower Skill-Cap: Given the slow speed of the Force Field Drone, it is nearly impossible to fully utilize the long potential duration associated with it moving a significant distance, whereas Viktor's Gravity Field is much more fire-and-forget. In addition, Basilis must predict as Basilis's ability has a 1 second pre-effect delay. Dive Missile is a very potent zoning tool, as Dive Missile can be redirected and thus make for a nasty poke. Its cooldown is longer than Veigar's W (as is the ability of my another conceptualized champ, Sideris), and with its lower base damage and AP ratio, it is not a primary nuke. However, it has a superior range, and as stated, it is a great zoning tool as the missile can be readjusted: at level 5, it has a speed of 200, making it not only very difficult to dodge by moving but also a powerful denying tool effective at bullying the lane opponent. It also grants vision as well, making it effective (but less efficient than the Scanner Laser) at scouting bushes, especially at higher levels where it is better able to be redirected against the laning opponent. Pyrobolic Turret is a ground-target ability with a direction assignment. It summons a turret that constantly deals damage in a linear non-collision skillshot in a fashion similar to . It is a great tool in both laning phase and teamfight phase, as a well-placed Pyrobolic Turret can be used to harass while minimizing lane push, and it can be used in teamfights to harass the carry from a distance. Technical Information: Force Field Drone is a ground targeted area of effect ability that operates on a vector mechanic much like and . Unlike the casting mechanic of Death Ray and The Equalizer which has a fixed vector length, Force Field Drone is a variable-length vector cast ability, which summons an invulnerable and uncontrollable "pet" that travels from the starting point to the end point. Neither nor spell shield will negate the slow, although both will negate the stun associated with the augmented variant, latter being popped. Also, unlike , it doesn't operate on a stack system, meaning with will still be stunned if he stands on the field for 2.5 seconds if the ability was augmented. Pyrobolic Turret's damage is procced every half-second, and will apply effects such as as does most other AoE abilities do. }} Ability = Basilis's staff is not just a staff, but rather a utility tool equipped with optics. Activating this ability allows Basilis to cast either Scanner Laser, Archimedes' Mirror, or Phalanx Laser within 6 seconds. There are local cooldowns associated with these abilities. |leveling = }} Basilis shoots a laser beam from her staff, dealing magic damage. The laser beam also marks the weak spots of the enemy, reducing armor and magic resist for 3 seconds. This ability will be augmented if 1 machine part is available, which increases damage by 15%, while increasing the Armor/MR debuff intensity by 20% and increasing its duration by 1 second. |leveling= 750 |range= 600 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Basilis fires a heat ray from her staff, dealing magic damage: if hit directly by the laser, the target takes initial magic damage plus a small damage over 3 seconds. In addition, Basilis will augment the ability with 2 machine part if able, which causes the heat ray to ignite the area, dealing damage over time to those standing on the path. This ignition spreads outward for 2 second, and lasts 5 seconds. |leveling= 150 750 |range= 600 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Basilis fires a ray that induces a electromagnetic field in a linear fashion. Initial contact with the laser will silence opponents while granting allies an absorption shield. The electromagnetic field lingers for 3 seconds, reducing movement speed and attack speed of enemies on it, while boosting those of allies. Basilis will augment this ability with 1 machine part if able, which increases the field duration to 4.5 seconds. |leveling= 750 150 |range= 600 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} |-| Summary and Technical Information = with a bit higher AP ratio, no damage augment, and an armor/MR reduction component with an optional utility augment. It has a higher mana cost associated, and it cannot be mitigated directly with a machine part, but the other abilities relying on machine parts allow Basilis to manage mana to invest in E more easily than most. It also is an AoE armor/MR shred, making it a balanced choice in teamfights over the more specialized Archimedes's Mirror (focusing on damage) and Phalanx Laser (focusing on disabling) Archimedes's Mirror is the most straightforward damage ability: its initial contact damage is less than that of a augmented , although its power is augmented by the augmented version, which causes the ray to burn the ground in a fashion similar to and in Dragon Form, which results in a nasty AoE DoT damage. Phalanx Laser is a support ability aimed at supporting allies while indirectly hampering enemies. It first applies a silence to all enemies hit, making it a small counter to AP nukers. It also applies an AoE absorption shield much like , and lastly its lingering effect is a small but pesky effect on kiters and carries. }} Ability = Basilis summons a mobile Necropolis that also serves as a Manufacturing Plant and gets inside it, knocking enemies away from the Necropolis while granting Basilis bonus health and CC immunity. Basilis's autoattack range is increased, and it comes with an on-hit modifier which knocks up enemies in range for .75 second, but fixing the attack speed to .375. Killed minions, allied or enemy, are reanimated, gaining bonus HP and 50% increased damage. Basilis may cast Reanimation once during the ultimate. In addition, Basilis gains machine parts from any minions or champions killed nearby as if Basilis had landed the killing blow. |leveling = 350 150 500 1000 |cooldown= |cost=300 |costtype=mana }} Basilis's Necropolis takes in a corpse of a fallen allied champion and reanimates the corpse for 12 seconds. The corpse gains increased stats, and deals a set magic damage to nearby foes when destroyed. This ability can only be cast once per each cast of the ultimate. |leveling = |cooldown= None |cost=No Cost |costtype= }} }} |-| Summary and Technical Information = in that Basilis designates an area, then moves there displacing all enemies away from the location. The displacement is to be considered a knockback, and thus it will cancel channeling spells (You mad, Katarinas? This one's for Armegdon!) It also converts Basilis's basic attacks into an AoE ground-target abilities, granting it knockup (kudos to the Necron Monolith), and spawns high-health minions that can push lanes like a baws. The extra added health also helps, basically turning this ult into a combination of Gragas Ult, a Lulu Ult, and a better version of Trundle E all with a splash of repositioning. It is a CC-loaded goodness. However, Basilis also sacrifices a lot: Basilis cannot move for the duration of the ultimate, and thus is very vulnerable to AoE attacks, and makes for a easy victim to abilities with damage respect to maximum health, such as and . In addition, this also makes Basilis a deceptively poor initiator, as Basilis has no methods of keeping them there, asides from the Force Field Drone which isn't suited for initiation much like Viktor's . It is best to use Basilis's ult as either a secondary initiator after the primary initiation (e.g. or ), or as a surprise factor aimed at shutting down their carry. Looking at the maximum magic damage (and the AoE aspect), this ult may seem like the most OP ability ever (exceeding even by a long run), but it has plenty of weaknesses: 1, the autoattack augment is delayed, meaning that with good movement one can dodge most of Basilis's knockups and damage. 2, it takes 20 seconds to land all the necessary attacks, whereas the likes of say Fiddlesticks can deal all the damage in 5 seconds. Lastly, Basilis cannot move, which cannot be stressed enough as Basilis grows more powerful as the teamfight drags on, and this also makes field DoT damages a great counter to Basilis. Technical Information: A target area of effect spell, it is a strong initiation skill and a great CC, not only in the initation but also provided by the autoattack. The autoattack augment is converted into an area of effect targeted "spell" that has a .8 second delay, allowing enemies a chance at dodging it. The knockback is converted into a knockup if the target is at the center of the skillshot, making it pretty much fatal if a carry gets a direct hit. Basilis will autoattack for a maximum time of 7 during the ult. Like Trundle's , this ability will deal 1 true damage to the immediate area. In addition, Basilis's ult is not like Xerath's W in that Basilis does not root herself. Although Basilis can't move, Basilis can use flash (or teleport) while ulting. The shockwave that follows the autoattack lands .8 seconds after the autoattack hits the opponent. This shockwave procs spell vamp and with reduced strength, concordant to almost all AoE spells. }} What say you about the skillset? It is good: I want! AP Ratio too high Base damage too high Cooldown too high Too much mana cost I don't really like the superability system Changelog to *Reduced autoattack range to 550 *Increased autoattack base damage to 46 from 44. Also increased attack speed per level from 1.8% per level to 2% per level. April 9th *Adjusted shockwave damage from Necropolitan Cheiropoion from to *Necropolitan Cheiropoion now reanimates minions around Basilis, giving them bonus stats. *Adjusted the damage of Pyrobolic Turret from to *Adjusted bonus health from Necropolitan Cheiropoion from 750 to March 13th *Reduced the shockwave ability ratio from the Necropolitan Cheiropoion .65 AP to .4 AP March 8th *Archimedes' Mirror's collision damage adjusted to and DoT damage on hit adjusted to from initial damage of and DoT of *Scanner Turret has been replaced with the Pyrobolic Turret ability. *Scanner Laser now has a machine part augment. *Increased base speed to 370 *Maximum machine part stack increased to from , and stack slowdown also increased to from March 4th *Scanner Laser is no longer the parent ability, but rather one of the subabilities under the new superability, the Engineering Staff, which adds two new subabilities :Archimedes' Mirror, a ability focusing on AoE DoT :Phalanx Laser, a utility ability that applies an AoE disable/shield. *Reduced Homing Zapper Drone damage from to *Reduced Ballistic Bomber's damage at higher ranks from to *Increased Shield Drone's Shield AP ratio from .6 to .75 *Increased Dive Missile's AP ratio from .9 to 1 February 8th *Changed the ultimate autoattack modifier: Instead of replacing the autoattack outright, it is converted into a autoattack + a delayed modifier. This allows Basilis to proc on-hit effects such as . *Eliminated level scaling on additional HP gained by Basilis, adjusting it to 750 at all levels from . *Removed Minion Spawning aspect of the ultimate *Increased shockwave damage from the ultimate autoattack modifier from to February 5th *Added a rough draft voice, adding tracks for Xin Zhao taunt (and Aether Wing Kayle and Vayne, if it weren't for the fact that I screwed up the username tag) *Increased duration of Force Field Drone from traveling time + 3 seconds to traveling time + 4 seconds, where traveling time is determined by distance traveled divided by 160, the speed of the drone. *Removed the machine part augmentation associated with Scanner Laser to simplify machine part management February 1st *Specified Homing Zapper Drone debuff stack *Clarified Necropolitan Cheiropoion damages (made the minion damage and AoE damage more speficic) January 28th *Updated Recommended Items section January 24th *Fleshed out the Necropolitan Cheiropoion by making the knockback element explicit. *Reduced Scanner Laser base damage to 60/105/150/195/240 from 70/115/160/205/250 *Added a mana cost to all the Focus abilities (the Scanner Laser subabilities). January 23rd *Added a time limit to her Machine Arm and Machine Command superabilities. *Added a level-scaling to Focus: Disable's AD/AP reduction from flat 15 (plus AP ratio)% to (10/13/16/19/22)% + ratio. *Increased Focus: Disable's AD/AP reduction's AP ratio from .01% to .02% *(Errata: Focus: Disable was named Focus: Cripple, which slows enemies and silences) January 21th *Added item recommendations *Decreased Bonus health granted by Ultimate from 800/1600/2400 to 600/1050/1500, but increased AP ratio from +1 AP to +1.5 AP. January 19th *Added Focus: Cripple, Focus: Disable, and Focus: Pierce subabilities to Scanner Laser. *Reduced mana cost of Dive Missile from 135 to 90. January 18/19th *Nerfed Necropolis Cheiropoion Bonus Health AP Ratio and Minion Health AP ratio to +1 AP from +2.5 AP and +1.6 AP respectively *Nerfed Dive Missile's max distance traveled to 200/250/300/350/400 from 300/375/450/525/600, and adjusted speed accordingly. *Increased maximum machine part increase, and adjusted movement speed reduction in accordance. *Force Field Drone's damage reduction element is no longer innate, shifting to the augment benefits. It also gains a stun element similar to Viktor's . January 17th *Made the CDR effect on passive explicitly noted. *Decreased Zapper Drone damage on later levels to 40/65/90/115/140 from 40/75/110/145/180. In its stead, increased Ability Power steal from 15/25/35/45/55 to 20/35/50/65/80 *Decreased Ballistic Bomber damage on later levels to 60/90/120/150/180 from 60/100/140/180/220. *Decreased Ballistic Bomber AP ratio from .7 to .6 *Shield Drone augment ability no longer is an active, but increase duration to 5 seconds from 3. *'Spawns 1 set of minions instead of spawning every 4 seconds' *Added table (needs update) January 16th *Max stacks increase at level 7 and 13 from a fixed max passive stack *'Zapper Drone is included in a superability Machine Arm, added Ballistic Bomber and Shield Drone' *'Force Field Drone is included in a superability Machine Command, which also includes Dive Missile and Scanner Turret, new abilities' *Zapper Drone damage decreased from 50/85/120/155/190 to 40/75/110/145/180 *Zapper Drone AP ratio decreased from .65 to .55 *Zapper Drone cooldown increased at later levels from 8/7/6/5/4 to 8/7.5/7/6.5/6 *Increased Scanner Laser cooldown from 12/11/10/9/8 to 15/14/13/12/11 *Decreased Bonus health granted by Ultimate from 2500/3750/5000 to 800/1600/2400 *'Removed subabilities associated with the Ultimate besides Reanimation' January 15th *Champ created }} Lore Basilis was a unique child: Whereas fellow girls would have played with toys or other things, Basilis would turn to machines, and marvel at the automaton. As a child in Zaun, mortality and other grim, dark elements were a commonsight to Basilis, and machines, Basilis believed, was the key to salvation: after all, machines are immune to the illness and other conditions associated with the grim dark realities that was in Zaun. Given Basilis' love of automated things, Basilis enrolled in the Zaun's College of Techmaturgy, the school which Viktor enrolled in before. When her parents were found dead, Basilis vowed to use techmaturgy to revive people after finding some hope with the precedent established by Urgot. To that degree Basilis left the college, visiting necropoleis around the world to obtain corpses to experiment on. When Basilis returned to the light of the outside, Basilis was surrounded by brigades of robotic reanimations. However, Basilis still was not satisfied: although Basilis had the skills to reanimate a person via techmaturgical means, Basilis was short of her goal: fully revive a person with personality and free will intact: This would be Basilis's gospel, and as steel encompasses flesh the steel shall ward mortality and illness that was the norm in Zaun. This however doesn't explain the robotic mini manufacturing plant that doubles as her right arm: In her days of necropolis raiding, her workings with the dead necessarily put her at a crossroads with those affiliated with the Shadow Isles, none pleased by Basilis's work that would rob them of their precious souls if Basilis did get her way. And when Basilis first successfully reanimated a corpse, Basilis ran into one such affiliate of the Shadow Isles, who attacked Basilis and severely injured Basilis's right arm. Basilis survived the attack, and had to confine herself to a solitary place until Basilis could work on a suitable replacement for a limb growing less functional, and succeeded in the task, resulting in the versatile prosthetic. When Basilis revisited Zaun to spread the gospel of the death-preventing steel, the local reaction was less than enthusiastic: Those addicted to Shimmer certainly did not welcome the ramifications that the robotic augmentations would bring, while those in entrepreneurial positions or those in medical fields, particularly the quacks, disliked the fact that Basilis's proposal would deprive them of their income (an interesting case, as they were largely indifferent to Viktor as Viktor didn't focus on preservation of life). Lastly, Professor Stanwick was very suspicious of Basilis, seeing as Basilis's gospel sounded way too similar to the concept of glorious "evolution" of and thus feared that Basilis was in league with him. With the combined pressure exerted from these sources, Basilis found her home city not fit to take up the gospel yet, and thus went to other cities, including Piltover and Bandle City, both yielding a lukewarm response at best, and hostile one at worst, one coming from who felt Basilis's message mirrored that of Viktor a bit too much, and thus believed Basilis to be an accomplice to Viktor. Basilis caught wind of call for the so-called glorious evolution given the constant hinting of that matter, and thus Basilis requested Viktor's audience, backed up by the reanimated and augmented corpses. Viktor was rather impressed by Basilis's techmaturgy works, and made a proposal: Basilis shall also join the League (with a few more augmentations, which included the voice modifiers), and while spreading the gospel of the techmaturgical augmentations, Viktor would work with Basilis, and together make the evolution of steel occur for the living and the dead. Diplomatic relationships with pre-existing champions Basilis is most closely related to The Evolution, as Basilis's message is most compatible with that of . This puts Basilis in a difficult position with The Resistance, and thus Basilis isn't perceived positively by the general Piltovan population, although Basilis's words against Shimmer isn't unnoticed. Given Basilis's goal of undoing death and preventing death with steel, the champions of Shadow Isles do not look upon Basilis with kind eyes. However, the undoing of death via non-necromantic means (despite her title, which was aimed at the fact that Basilis's work hasn't produced full revival yet) also puts her in a favorable position amongst those of Noxus (compounded by her Zaunite origin), as Basilis's work could be used to undo death in a manner more well-executed than say the case of . As for Custom Characters, given the Evolution vs. Resistance, Basilis is probably not going to be in a good relation with Dimitri. My prediction WARNING: This section onward will be laden with texts and tables. There may be inaccuracies or inefficiencies in the table, although those calculations will take some time. If not one for numbers or theoretic talk, please skim through the following segments. I am not responsible for any urge to rage or head asplode that results from data, especially if it is faulty. Basilis is a utility/sustained damage mage, most adept at stymieing opponents' moves at assassination and countering enemy initiations by breaking their formation. Basilis comes with a wealth of CC, buffs, debuffs, and AoE damage making Basilis a great teamfighter especially in a CC-loaded team. Basilis's primary strength may be utility, but Basilis also has a good sustained deal especially if building cooldown reduction. In fact, cooldown reduction is a great stat to invest on Basilis, as it dramatically increases her ability to deal damage in a short interval due to the local cooldown system, as well as dramatically increasing her utility in the same matter all while increasing her DPS for obvious reasons. Although Basilis does have some burst capabilities, Basilis lacks a one-shot combo, as Basilis has no method of decreasing the delay on Dive Missile, a critical portion in burst. Basilis is also a deceptionally good disabler: Basilis may not have a short-cooldown hard CC to shut down people, but Basilis's damage gimping power is very effective at weakening enemy carries, particularly the AD carry (and to a lesser degree, AP nukers). Stats What do you say about base stats? Seems balanced. Seems a bit too tanky Seems a bit too damage loaded Seems underpowered Stat Comparison Theoretical Damage Output A table of damage outputs, assuming *Abilities are all maxed out, no Ultimate used *All ability cast are hit *No initial AP from runes and masteries *Each cast (minus Dive Missile) takes .5 seconds (i.e. Human reaction) *Starts out with 10 stacks of machine parts *All damage are purely theoretical: it does not take MR into account. *Numbers need update again given the March 4th Update Explanation for Chart * At a 4 second period, without any Cooldown Reduction neither Q or W can be cast twice. However, Q can be cast twice with 20% Cooldown Reduction, meaning with the 20% cooldown (.8 second), assuming a .5 second cast Basilis can stuff another Zapper Drone in, although it is very likely that another will be used. Not in 4 seconds, as given an assumed casting reaction time of .5 seconds for each cast, cooldown would finish at 4.2 seconds with reductions. *As demonstrated, the 8 second burst is more than half that of 20 second one, given the limitation posed by the machine part system. The process goes like Table for the 20 second damage calcuation for the Rabadon's + Zhonya's Table for the 20 second damage calcuation for the Rabadon's + Morellonomicon (Need update) Basilis's base stats are decent: Basilis has 460 hp at level one, putting her alongside the other squishy mages. However, Basilis has a high growth rate, equal to Shyvana, Blitz, and Hecarim, and also boasts having 2075 max hp at level 18, making her quite durable compared to other preexisting mages (rivalled only by Diana and Gragas). However, Basilis sports poor armor initially, having merely 15.25 armor at level 1, and at 70.5 at level 18, Basilis is at the lower end of the armor spectrum. To compensate, Basilis also gains magic resist per level, and although the rate of growth is small compared to preexisting champions that do gain MR with level, Basilis gets a small added protection against magic damage. Basilis has several weaknesses: her long-range abilities, namely the Scanner Laser and the Dive Missile, have long cooldowns, meaning that if Basilis gets zoned out herself by a strong and aggressive laner, Basilis can't employ her more consistent and grating damage source. Basilis's Q offers her a strong poke, but Basilis must also balance her aggression with defenses: Overextending is very likely be an issue, as her high theoretical burst is somewhat deceptive and going for the kill may result in getting killed by a better burst champ, especially one with high mobility. Basilis also will sport low mobility at higher levels, as stacks of machine parts will stack up quickly, especially with cooldown reduction. On the other hand, Basilis with a low stack of machine part makes an excellent kiter. Itemizing Recommended builds Core Items * : Basilis has a good synergy with Lich Bane given her superability system and local cooldowns, as well as the double activation element of her poking abilities associated with Machine Arm. It also helps to make up for the lost speed that results from the machine parts, putting her up at 326 without boots. * : Basilis is fundamentally an AP mage. Enuff said. * : CDR is good on Basilis. Enuff said. * : Huge CDR is especially a good thing for Basilis, as Basilis needs not the huge mana regen offered by say the Athene's Unholy Grail given some sustain granted to her by the machine part mechanism but benefit just enough for her to grant her more liberal usage of her W and E. Solid General Picks * : Basilis is a good kiter especially as an indirect one given her Shield Drone. Rylai's slow is procced at full with her Homing Zapper Drone, making Basilis an even better kiter with it despite her horrid movement speed when loaded with machine parts. * : Basilis deals primarily magic damage. Although CDR is generally better, but if you are willing to invest in other CDR items like the Glacial Shroud items, this is also a good pick. * : Delicious AP and CDR. Active isn't too important, but certainly a nice bonus. * : Delicious AP and Armor. Active is a good element, although the CC immunity provided by her ult makes it not as important to Basilis as other AP mages, unless focused down. Situational Picks * : A great situational pick if considering an AP off-tank Basilis that primarily uses the Homing Zapper Drone, as Basilis has an easy time filling up the Tear of the Goddess stack. However, given that mana management is lot easier on Basilis thanks to machine parts, Tear of Goddess doesn't provide Basilis with much. * : Also a good choice for an off-tank. * : Same as above, with CDR to boot * : Provides some AP based off Maximum Mana, making it a good choice to top off a heavy mana build (which almost always mean a off-tank). * : Very situational, given the low AP it provides. However, the movement speed is certainly welcome, and its active granting vision may set up a better Dive Missile. * : A situational one, although Rylai's serve a better purpose generally on Basilis. However, it does make for a great synergy with Rylai's and Homing Zapper Drone. * : It has all the good things Basilis wants: AP, mana regen, and magic resistance. Why does it belong here? Because Morellonomicon is so much better given that a good chunk of the mana regeneration is wasted. It isn't a bad item on Basilis. It's just that Morellonomicon is much better. Meh Items * : Most of Basilis's abilities have ranges surpassing the aura's radius. It may be somewhat useful against a poking group or as an intiator initiating with the ultimate, but too niche to be a solid pick. *Most AD/AS/Crit items: Basilis is an AP mage, and she has no AD scaling on any of her abilities, topped with a low attack speed to boot. Her ult FIXES HER ATTACK SPEED TO .375, meaning AS is worthless. * : Ain't worth it. * : Well, the minions spawned by the ultimate do benefit from the aura, and it makes Basilis even better pusher, but generally not worth it. Predicted performance on other maps Twisted Treeline Basilis doesn't have big synergy with most of Twisted Treeline items, asides from the goodness that is Wooglet's Witchcap, and to a lesser degree, Blackfire Torch. However, Basilis's Scanner Tower will benefit from the smaller size of the map, which allows for the team to keep track of enemy position with sufficient points, although it also comes with the price of turrets being much more easy to find and thus susceptible to removal. Basilis's Homing Zapper Drone will also have a greater strength as disable 1 out of 3 makes a far more impact than disabling 1 out of 5, and given Basilis's AoE disables in addition, Basilis's performance will largely not change. Crystal Scar Basilis's strengths and weaknesses are both magnified: The scanner turret will be great at detecting enemy roaming and flanking maneuvers, and Basilis makes for a fine defender and a good team fighter at top. However, Basilis suffers from the long duration of the ultimate that prevents Basilis from moving, meaning successful ult bait can be fatal to the team, with enemies roaming while Basilis can do little to stop them especially as Teleport, one of the two ways for Basilis to move while in ult mode, is disabled. Proving Grounds Basilis makes for a strong team fighter, and the narrow avenue of the Proving Grounds will probably make Basilis a strong pick. Basilis has a strong poke, and although the Scanner Turret will have little value in the map, the Dive Missile ans Scanner Laser providing vision will be of much greater use in removing bush-dwellers, as well as posing a challenge to enemies trying to take the health packs. Given the constant action and close spacing, the weakness in Basilis's ult can be compensated for with greater ease. Champion Matchups vs. Basilis will probably (and read nearly certainly) eat Katarina for breakfast. Katarina Shunpos to ult? Troll with Homing Zapper Drone, or counterult and Kata will not be able to burst you down. .5 second silence thank you very much! vs. Kassadin may be an anti-mage champ, but Basilis can stand up to his Q with her own counterpoke. His real problem pre-6 is probably his , as Basilis's casting system makes it very easy for Kassadin to fill up his E stack. This isn't as great a problem if Basilis sticks to long-range nuking with the Dive Missile and Scanner Laser, and Kassadin's Q can be sealed up with the Focus: Cripple. Basilis can poke much more often than Kassadin, and can actually put up a good fight against Kassadin, although Kassadin can nuke Basilis hard if Kassadin gets to level 6 before Basilis, especially as Basilis is squishy early game. vs. Basilis may be taken off by Xerath's long range with the W, which well surpasses Basilis's primary pokes, leaving Basilis to rely mostly on the Dive Missile (and Scanner Laser), which is on a very long cooldown especially in comparison to Xerath's combo with sufficient points in W. Xerath's short ultimate cooldown will also probably be troublesome to Basilis, as Basilis' cooldown is very long at early levels to make up for its intense utility and power. vs. There is no hope. Well, there is, but then his Cutthroat range prevents Basilis from gimping his firepower with Homing Zapper Drone, and given Basilis's poor armor, his physical nuke will hit Basilis very hard especially at her squishy early stages. vs. There is some hope. An early investment in Q is very effective against Pantheon, as the gimping power of Homing Zapper Drone can be brought to bear before Pantheon jumps in with his combo (Assuming a level 3 fight, a Level 2 Zapper Drone will sap 25 AD, meaning Pantheon's combo will lose up to 125 damage, and assuming Pantheon has 10 AD from runes/masteries and 10 from a long sword, his combo at level 3 (1 point for each skill) will do 195 damage (not considering armor) instead of 295 because his bonus damage in its near entirety was taken away. Given that, Basilis can deny Pantheon the kills he needs to be able to progress into the later stages of the game. This works even better with the Chainmail investment, which can further mitigate Pantheon's damage. vs. There is no hope. Laneswap. Well, not really, but then a well-timed troll pole will negate anything Basilis throws at Fizz, and thus Fizz will probably not have to worry about Basilis gimping him. In addition, Fizz's burst is far greater than anything Basilis can offer, although Basilis at level 6 will be much safer given the instant tanking offered by the ult. vs. While Viktor can use his to deter LeBlanc from aggressively diving in tandem with his , Basilis has no hard CC on her counterpart to Viktor's Gravity Field. However, Basilis can afford to keep her distance pre-6 given her Ballistic Bomber that has a longer range than LeBlanc's Distortion, and once both hit level 6, Basilis can start to fight back thanks to her ultimate assuming LeBlanc doesn't silence her first. Basilis can thus play defensively denying LeBlanc the kills, and given her pushing capabilities, push the lane hard when LeBlanc starts to roam, making LeBlanc somewhat easier to fight compared to many other AP mages. As for the Dive Missile, one will need to predict: Aiming at the current position of LeBlanc will simply be dodged by a . There are two ways of countering this: One, predict a Distortion and use it in the middle position: thanks to Dive Missile's AoE, moving it backward will get Basilis a hit off LeBlanc, and/or use the Phalanx Laser to silence LeBlanc, preventing LeBlanc from using her full combo. vs. Aggression is a key component to combatting Lux in the laning phase: played passively, the passive's movement speed penalty will make it easier for Lux to land the non-targeted skills, and given Lux's range, playing passively generally is not rewarding at almost all cases. Given Basilis's shorter cooldowns and greater sustained damage, keep Lux from maintaining too much of a distance to maintain movement speed and to maximize harass. In a teamfight, Lux is more pokey, while Basilis is much more brawl-oriented. If the opponent lacks significant burst and sustain, it may be beneficial for Basilis to initiate (especially with a ) if given assurances of teammates' followup. vs. Poke Morgana into oblivion. While Basilis may not have the burst power, the machine part sustain makes Basilis's Q pokes very effective against Morgana's Black Shield, and can overcome Morgana's spell vamps. vs. Somewhat advantageous towards Basilis if at a moderate distance but otherwise advantageous to Viktor (at close range Viktor's and can limit Basilis's options), as Viktor's passive makes Basilis's Homing Zapper Drone (which has a higher range than Viktor's Power Transfer) much more worthwile. However, Viktor's cooldown is shorter than Basilis's Scanner Laser (and with the augment, his ratio is higher), so Viktor can outpoke Basilis if he can dodge Basilis's Dive Missile, which he can more easily than most other AP mids. vs. There is one commandment when fighting Cassiopeia. Thou shalt poke. This is made easier by the fact that Basilis has two long-range abilities. Should Cassiopeia close with Basilis when Basilis is poinsoned... Basilis generally be taken down before doing much. vs. Ahri is a strong laner and a pusher. The has a greater range than Basilis's primary pokes, and combined with her passive, Ahri will enjoy relative freedom from pokes than say , whose limitation on her makes it relatively easy for Basilis to poke at will. Like , Basilis should stick to the lane, and prevent Ahri from roaming. vs. Basilis should stay away from minions to avoid getting hit by his . Given Basilis's spammy and pokey nature, Basilis generally can outdamage his shield. Basilis has a better line management ability than Mordekaiser, so Basilis can pull her lane to better accomodate a jungler gank. vs. Both Basilis and Ryze tend to be spammy with the abilities. Basilis has a better range, but Ryze has better combo, and given Ryze's mana-based system, Basilis's Homing Zapper Drone will do little to gimp his firepower. He will outfight Basilis at close range, although Basilis will be able to harass him from afar. However, Basilis can stand up to Ryze late game, given Basilis's array of CC, disabiling capabilities, and superior range in general. However, this also means being caught by Ryze will spell doom for Basilis, even with her superior late-game stats for a mage. By Lane Middle Lane Basilis I predict will probably go mid: Basilis has all the good traits that Viktor has, namely a strong push with her E and a good poke with the Q. Basilis lacks burst, so Basilis will probably not get a solo kill, but thanks to her W, an well-placed W will make it very easy for junglers to gank, as her W has a greater range allowing for a much more aggressive usage of the W. However, given the relatively long stack replenishing time at early levels, casting Q harass will quickly drain your machine parts. As such, to maximize your harass, always find opportunity to last hit a minion to replenish machine parts. If successful at last hitting minions, Basilis should have a steady stream of machine parts and thus will be able to poke enemies with extreme ease, as double Zapper Drones have a total damage and ratio higher than most other core abilities of AP mages. Bot Lane Support A plausible choice given Basilis's tons of utility. However, ultimately not a good idea as Basilis's utility increases with the number of machine part stacks, and last hitting is the way to acquire it asides waiting 12 seconds in the laning phase. This isn't helped by the fact that the Scanner Turret can be acquisitioned even if Basilis goes mid given the large casting radius. However, if Basilis support isn't going for the 0 CS Support, there might be some chance. Aesthetics Artwork Mathetesalexandrou BasilisSketch.png|Concept Art Sketch Alternate Skin Ideas Steel Legion Basilis Because Steel Legion is pure win thanks to his Space Marine-esque style armor. Basilis is of the mechy-type champ, and full suit of armor would suit Basilis well (unlike the Steel Legion skin) Pure Bunny Basilis I happen to be one that likes the Cottontail and dislike Battle Bunny , as I like fluffy bunnies and not bunny girls (full of heresy). Henceforth Pure Bunny Basilis is basically one that wears a full rabbit costume for maximum fluffiness. Soul Reaper Basilis Necrons FTW. The lack of sexualized skin is paramount to Basilis, as Basilis is aimed at a new paradigm of unsexualized female champs. Quotes SECOND WARNING: Given the desexualized nature of the champ, the rough draft voice is done by the creator, who is male, and the choice to give a female champ a male mechanized voice is deliberate on the creator's part, and thus the side effect of brain bleach is very likely. If you wish to hear female voices in accordance to female champs, please visit Sona or Janna page please. Selection *Metal shall beget new life. Attack *Fear getting zapped? * * *Transcend! *You smell like... ozone! "laugh" *A challenge worthy of my skills! Movement *Yeeeees. *An honor that you request my skills. Recall *A time of rest. *Withdrawal is no sign of weakness. *Resupplying? Good call. Joke *Terrible, Terrible Damage! *No, we don't have Hydralisks in Runeterra! *This arm is supremely fabulous. It crafts things. *But it doesn't craft gems... yet. *Because if it did... It'd be truly truly outrageous. *Machine Spirit lives in the arm. *No demon shall mess my arm while I am vigilant. Defeating a Shadow Isle champion *Steel has come to replace thy order. *The dead have suffered enough. I shall relieve them. *Your foul presence has no place among the dead. *The dead shall embrace metal, not the unliving. Encountering as ally *Greetings, noble ally! *It is a profound pleasure to work for a common cause. *When shall we start the work? Getting an assist off *Thy presence never fail to inspire me. *Thine power is one to emulate. *Steel indeed begets strength. Getting a kill with help from *Steel indeed begets strength. *Thy aid is appreciated, Symmache. *A step towards utopia. Defeating *One less enemy of order of steel. *Brighter Tomorrow will be paved by metal. *Defending tomorrow? Stagnation is no defending. Defeating a big breasted champion *One more sign of superiority of flat chest. *Embrace flat chest! * *And flat chest is functionally more practical. *Heresy grows from big boobs. * Surviving *Mordekaiser, why don't you cast it on big breasted heretics? *Flat chest shall make no servant of the undead. *I report you! Aiding in securing a big breasted ghost for *Slaves are cheap! Only if reanimation was... *Only if the slave was corporeal... Laugh * * Taunts * : You like combat but don't give a rat's tail for skulls? Blasphemy! * : Let's see, I prefer Fin.K.L or S.E.S. * : At least you try to be invisible... * : Hmm... Beefy Tauren, eh? Terran Dominion's looking for someone like you in Koprulu Sector. * : Who's your mommy? Blucher! (Horse Neigh) * : I'd love to have you as livestock. Too bad you got no meat. * : Tibber's going to be requisitioned to be upgraded. My buddy over there tried it. * : So Darius helped you reduce breast? Soon you may join the glorious flat chest revolution. * : You want to grab my beautiful arm? Too bad, have a Necropolis. * : You want a job? There's a foundry nearby that can use you. * : ALL FEMALE OFFICERS WILL BE REQUIRED TO WEAR... LINOTHORAKES AND CHAINMAIL ANKLE-LENGTH SKIRTS! * : You want to be the model for the next generation snake game? * : I think your might find himself more popular if he had a cult based on you. You can start by getting an ovipositor. * : Hello, gentleman. Do you like Victorian fashion? Shall we spread some around? * : Bubi's been looking for you. He wants to kick your arse. * : Whiskey Delta, eh? Too bad I have no Delta, and soon, neither will you! * : How about you donating the axe to me? * : "Tries to spin with the scepter" MACHINE SPIRI... Argh, cut! * : Funny how your sign ruler is the Sun. * : Mundo needs to be upgraded as I please.}} * : I'll be sure to add your face to the list of aesthetic design compilation. * : Unfortunately you are starting to grow out of style. Someone's out to replace you. * : Suffer not the witch to live. Especially a big breasted one. * : TIME TO FEED. Then upgrade. * : It takes a lot of efforts to sprint like you with your body shape. Care to do as Simona Halep did? * : So, do you make closed space when you lose? * : You want a brain? Come over, I can get you one. * : de Gaulle's going to be so proud of you. Wait, you aren't of Vichy France, are you? * : Keep jumping on the staff. Make you good for circus. * : I'll be sure to ship you off to a French eatery. * : Where's my ranged weapon? I want my Rammer. * : Got CC'ed again? You might need to watch for beriberi. * : I'm sorry to say that the lawn needs to go away. * : WCTU, attack! * : Would you like to live in Prohibition Runeterra? * : Hope you ain't one of those NRA people, because drones beat guns. * : Well... 2 out of 10 NRA people, that is. * : My fellow wants to be a Hetairos. Care being a steed? * : You might want to consider going to Koprulu Sector. Heard you can master turret defense there. * : True will, you say? IJA believed the same thing. Guess what happened to them. * : Ionia, you say? So, Runeterra is technically called Anatolia, right? * : Scanty clothings need to be upgraded into armor. * : So, a wind sorceress? Next time, let me put up some wind turbines. * : Want some pew-pew attachments to your spear? * : Who wants a piece of the evolution?}} * : Pretty sure your real weapons ain't going to work against heavy vehicles. * : You want a Daemonhammer? Give me some money and I can order one at Games Workshop for you. * : Bah, puny resistance. Resist evolution? What are you, creationist? * : You seem to be following the footsteps of your predecessors well. Including the need for a clothing upgrade. * : I done some good deed reviving people. Do I get a reward? * : Hello? Ah, this one's for you, straight from Ner'zhul. * : Why aren't you permanently invisible? * : Come join the Java team. They got . Get it? * : You have spasms... 'cough cough' ult? I got a treatment for you. * : Got you some gunner arms and missiles. * : YOUR LIFE FOR HIRE}} * : I activate Raigeki... Oh wait, it's banned isn't it? * : You want to be real Tyranid? Come here and I can help you spew plasma. * : I'm sorry, I'm not a nutritionist. I only have metal mineral supplements. * : Care for a supplement of arsenic, lead, and mercury? * : Perfumes and dopplgangers, eh? I think I can smell the real you from the fountain! * : Optical Implants available at Koprulu Covert Ops. Order now! * : Wait, why is your sign ruler the moon? * : Must your abilities be only non-taxing every 18 seconds? My superconductor needs can't take that long! * : Thresh stole your wife, soon I'll steal your manlihood. * : You sad about your glitter nerfs? Come here, I'll buff you up. * : Skull Probes for sale! Replace your magical buddy with the awesome relic fitting for the high ranks of Imperium! * : How's the violation of the Theory of Relativity? * : You've not enough minerals. * : You require more Vespene... forget it. * : Care to conjure up minerals? * : I heard you like void functions. You know, because returning a value is way overrated. * : I shall do to you as what Saruman did to your brothers. * : How's my shock treatment working on your meditations? * : Boobies... needs upgrading into flat chest. * : Gibe moni please. Metal makes fine substitute. * : Your sister was worried that you were too fan-service rich. * : So, do you have maps of oceanic mineral resources? * : Tired of moonlighting? Let us run a tidal power plant together. * : Ptolemaios called. He's gonna kick you out in favor of Greek ones. * : I can be your little sister. Is that a good proposition? * : Which red-light district do you serve again? * : All... FOREVER ALONE * : Hello, is this the animal abuse center? I need to report a child for abusing his yeti, having him do all the fighting. * : You want a dragon? I recommend Toothless. * : Summoner shall summon 6 asexual Victorian females for you. * : The machine spirit deems you in need of upgrade. * : Your profession... needs to be updated 2285 years. "advertisement tone" The following data was taken from the starting period of Europa Barbarorum. If looking for 300 joke, please google First Battle of Thermopylai. I am not responsible for the accidental association of 300 with the Second Battle of Thermopylai.}} * : PEACE... THROUGH... POWER! * : Down with GDI! * : Sparte called. They want their humor back. * : I cannot use you. I use metal for my shoes. * : A hurt predator is useless. Apparently Riot wanted you to be useless. * : Was your blade made in China? Buy fresh Greek Swords for 100 mnai. * : I generally like bunnies, but you are an exception. * : Summon the Holy Grenade of Asexuality! * : Mousy want cupcake? * : Power... UNLIMITED POWAAAAAAAAA}} * : How's upkeep? * : Korean Secret Weapon... I will need to borrow you for a bit to prevent a blitz grab. * : Tanky ninjas. Thought I'd never see the day. * : Joor-Zah-Frul! * : Meh, I don't think I need it, considering that you don't fly. * : Want to do metallurgy business? I can always use pickling chemical. * : I should have been there. I'd add more broski power. * : Gah, bad heresies rolled into one. Can we purge this one? * : Are you made of Tiberium? If so, I can has? : Japanese Voice Synthesizer called. She wants your breast destroyed.}} * : Call me a mineral rich asteroid for me, will ya? * : A Tzeentch worshipper, eh? Good luck not turning into a Chaos Spawn! * : Sindri... SINDRRIIIIII... Wait, wrong game.}} * : Πονεα αποκτενω}} * : Hurray for the kind of man that you will find in the asexual land! * : Unbelievers... Must... DIE! * : I'm sorry, I was doing the Canoness. Anyhow, global taunt marks one lacking in faith. * : You want a soul? Too bad, it's going to my Monolith.}} * : Shoot boobies. Good for both of us. * : Trololololololooooo * : How many chickens do you have? * : Calvin came in one day. He disliked your style. * : You need a bath? * : We always have detox units. * : I'll be sure to upgrade animals too so you have a place. * : Yeesh, I should have been there. * : How's corruption working out? * : Everybody expects the Demacian Inquisition. So please move on.}} * : You are evil. I'm going to continue to laugh. * : Meh, ebil. * : My machine hand is independent of my hands, hence superior. * : Got some garlic and holy water. * : You know what? I'll help you get non-romantic partnership with a silver-haired maid. With implants of course. * : So, do you have Coke? I can sure use one. * : Oh no! Don't bite me I'm a loyal coke consumer! * : All the better to eat wolf meat with. * : See no monkey, hear no monkey, and speak no monkey. * : Power overwhelming... * : You're a Chinese. How come you don't have any gunpowder weapons, eh?}} * : Finding a murderer? Maybe he or she's not intelligent enough to avoid SNS. You should try looking for him or her there. * : Metal doesn't have expiration date. Sucks to be you.}} * : You're gonna make a nice pastry filling for my snack. * : Bet you can't make 1000s of clones. * : Perhaps you need Ahri. Wait, Ahri don't generate energy. * : Would you be mad if I came up with the Father of All Bombs? * : Metal is timeless. * : Metal cuts plants, not the other way around. Your time is short. Custom Champion related quotes Taunt *Sideris: Ah, A Sub-Saharan, eh? Care to provide me 100 child soldiers? Corpses make acceptable substitutes given supporting machine parts! *Pecuniastus: Sometimes money can't buy things. For those, you must go to the Glorious Evolution. *Aleksandr: Motivated by love? Viktor no approve of this! *Amandien: Pity that you reject Viktor's designs. It might have done you much more good. *Dimitri: Apothecaries. *Kiya: Gah, moar non-Ptolemaic themed Aigyptian champ! Where's Ptolemaios when League needs him? *Kiya: Worship you? To the bolter with your head! *Cerule: Ahh, ... *Lucia: Haven't you heard the wise words of Platon? Love is a serious mental disease! *Noria: The future has already been divined. Your tenure is over. *Nalis: Should have stuck with the Paladin paradigm. *Nostrilla: I presume your pride is put in a well-founded position... No, I think not. *Phyllis: You're going to need to update your art, old friend! *Skjold: Interesting. Empirically untested. Soon to be neutralized. *Sylphie: Based off butterfly, should have exoskeleton, but fragile to no end. Most likely a failure. Recommend immediate metal skin grafting. *Taiyou: Get back to your position so I can utilize my photovoltaic devices. Joke near Phyllis *Yes indeed, ready to embrace steel? *Of course. What opinion do you have of ? Their interactions do not beget life. *Come on, everyone knows that it's okay to be gay! *Throw off that shackle, old friend. Killing or assisting a kill off an enemy Phyllis *One doesn't oppose the future. *The future will be metallic. *I only wish that you were more open-minded, old friend. Killing or assisting a kill off an enemy Kiya *Die, heretic! *Face the fate of a blasphemer! *The Omnissiah evolution delivers! *Purge the idol! Killing or assisting a kill off an enemy User blog:Emptylord/Custom champions/Dimitri the Battle Surgeon *No mercy for the misguided. * will not save you. *Resistance is futile. *HEED THE WORD OF Machine Spirit STEEL. Killing or assisting a kill off an enemy Pecuniastus *Fool. *Has Shimmer granted you the powers that you have wished for? *Mammon is ephemeral. Trivia *The character was inspired by the Hillbilystomp's post at the Cult of the Flat Chest forum post. As indicated, I do intend this champion to be flat chested, for flat chest fix all the flaws, and big boobs need to be upgraded into flat chest! **The name is based off the summoner who did the necro. *As Emptylord has aimed with his Nostrilla the Bogey Shaman, Basilis is to be unsexualized as well. Given Basilis's relations with Viktor, I do see flangers (e.g. Space Marine style voice) a good choice for Basilis. And the male mech-voice is just what the doctor ordered to troll the prepubescent males who want half-naked champions. *Basilis's design is influenced quite a bit by the Necrons, which can be seen the disdain for the Immaterium (i.e. Shadow Isles) and the idea of reanimation and steel. Given Basilis's relations with Viktor, Basilis also does have some Techpriest influences. *Basilis could be considered a foil to Armegdon's custom champion Amandien. Amandien ultimately rejected Viktor's designs, while Basilis actively cooperates with him. In addition, Amandien is a pure melee tank with CC on all abilities save her ultimate, whereas Basilis is an AP utility mage with no hard CC except her ultimate and her long cooldown augmented Force Field Drone. Lastly, Amandien has no scaling and deals only true damage on abilities, whhile Basilis scales off AP but has no true damage on her kit. Category:Custom champions